The present invention generally relates to environmental control systems (ECSs) and, more particularly, to apparatus and methods of more-electric architectures (MEAs) in ECSs for fuel burn savings.
Environmental control systems (ECSs) can be designed with a two-wheel air cycle machine (ACM), together with a primary heat exchanger, air compressors, motors to drive the air compressors, a condenser, a water extractor, a reheater, and a regenerative heat exchanger.
An ECS design has to address issues of cost, weight, and complexity. It needs to do so in differing operating contexts. For example, in aircraft, an ECS may need to operate differently on the ground versus in flight in order to achieve operating efficiencies. Efficiencies can potentially be achieved by introducing the energy recuperation of the ECS. They can also be potentially achieved by reduction of system weight, component size, and number of components.
Driven by the demand to optimize aircraft performance, while decreasing operating and maintenance costs, the aircraft industry has pushed towards the concept of more electric aircraft (MEA), and ultimately an all-electric aircraft. Specifically, the MEA concept provides for the utilization of electric power for all non-propulsive systems.
As can be seen, there is a need for improved apparatus and methods to reduce fuel burn in an ECS.